nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nymbus Force (Quintessence/Ether)
'''The Nymbus Force, also known as The Neo Force'', The Neo-Power, 'Quintessence or Ether ''is the legendary "Fifth Element" that flows throughout Creation, and the element channeled by the Neo-Shifters. History/Nature Neo-Plasm is what the Neo-Shifters call the mythical element that flows throughout all of Creation. It is what the Neo Shifters' physiology are made of and what gives them their esoteric powers. During the early years of mortal men, the ethereal beings (Angels) that fell to earth had sent waves of the element throughout the planet. This resulted in the birth of many Neo-Shifters, such as the Nephlim, and the Rephaim. To this day, the element is used by every Shifter, and used in unique practices that fuses Science and Magic. Neo Plasm has been historically known as a very mysterious element. It is described as being able to mimic the traits of both matter and energy, yet is classified as neither. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm it's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Neo Plasm is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Neo Plasm is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Neo-Plasm is neither of these things. However it should be stated that the raw manifestation of the Neo-Force has been described by scholars as having the appearance of stellar energy. Symbolically, this seems fitting because of the fact that stars are used to create everything from planets to suns. For this reason, Nephlim with the Revolucion rube can control Neo-Plasm in this form. Despite its title as "Life-Force", Neo Plasm encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Neo Plasm at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists don't even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are referring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal men and only available to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Neo Plasm. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. As mentioned before, Neo-Shifters are mortals who, in one way or another, went through '''Neo-Gnosis, '''the process in which a mortal acquires the ability to manipulate Neo Plasm, and undergo a form of ascension. Their physiology becomes composed of the element, and they are able to generate/control it in their own unique way. Since Neo-Plasm can mimic the traits of matter or energy, Neo-Shifters can channel the element in order to generate and control esoteric forms of either force. Category:Universal Terminology